Forged By Fire
by Illeana Starbright
Summary: Once their world was as it should have been. Then things began to change. Two female warriors rose up among a new generation and they may help change everything. Thor/Sif, eventually Thor/Jane. Loki/OC
1. Chapter I Steel

_There are many ways to change the way a story ends. And then there are ways that change very little. Forged By Fire __begins as the second and becomes the first as it grows. The soundtrack for this chapter is the _Main Theme_ by John Powell __from _The Bourne Identity_. I own nothing you recognize from Thor._

* * *

><p><strong>Forged By Fire<strong>

_Chapter I: Steel_

"Lady Sif raise it higher please." Sif shot an exasperated glance at her sister, Hero, for abandoning her to the hands of the short tempered swordmaster who had finally agreed to train her. Hero simply grinned, her auburn hair shimmering in the bright sunlight almost as much as her sister's blonde once had. Her expression clearly says _you wanted this_. Sif sighed in exasperation and corrected the position of her sword. Then her stance. Then her footwork. Two candlemarks passed by slowly and finally Sif was released to join her sister.

Hero lazily lounged on a sunny hill, her bow and quiver of arrows set to one side. "You abandon me to that monster?" Sif questioned indignantly.

"You were the one who pressed mother so to gain lessons and then argued with everyone else until they let you," Hero replied lazily.

"Because I _need_ them," Sif insisted. "I would die if I didn't fight."

"Or if you couldn't try to impress Thor," Hero shot back.

"That is _not_ what I'm trying to do," Sif snapped indignantly as she swatted her sister.

"To get back at Loki then for cutting off your hair and then regrowing it black," Hero suggested and Sif growled. "Come sister. One or the other is the reason."

"Both," Sif snapped, finally giving in. "Now are you going to lounge about and make us late for meeting with Queen Frigg or are we going to move?"

"I guess I might be persuaded to move," Hero began.

"Good," Sif interrupted, turning her back on her still lounging twin but Hero wasn't finished.

"-If you dance with Thor at the next feast in two days."

"What?" Sif yelped as Hero easily caught up with her. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh yes I can," Hero said with a wicked grin. "It's only one dance."

"Well..." Sif said thoughtfully. "I will, on one condition."

"You can't make a condition on this," Hero complained indignantly.

"Why not?" Sif returned, watching her twin sputter with a wide grin. "Are you going to hear my condition or make us late?" Sif had stopped walking now and was watching her twin with arms folded over her chest.

"You don't play fair," Hero muttered but she stopped sputtering and waited sourly for her sister to speak. "Name your terms."

"If I am to dance with Thor in two nights time then you must dance with his brother," Sif returned with a triumphant grin. Hero's cheeks flushed bright red and she glared at her sister, caught between furious humiliation and embarrassment. "Well what do you say to _that_ sister?"

"Nay," Hero protested. "I say nay."

"Then we'll just be late," Sif replied, digging her heels in and holding her ground even when Hero pulled at her arm. "Don't try to drag me sister. We both know you cannot."

"Fine. I give in," Hero grumbled. "But you're dancing first." Sif groaned but gave in, recognizing the stubborn look on her twin's face. "Now let's run or we really are going to be late." The two sisters sprinted for the palace, their feet smacking against the stones and their hair flying out behind them. They were trying to catch their breath while they slowed to ascend the stairs, smoothing their clothing with practiced fingers.

"Running late again?" Thor asked, standing beside one of the pillars as the girls scrambled up the last few steps.

"It was her fault," they both protested at the same time, motioning at the other. Thor laughed then and Sif smiled, looking pleased.

"You would think by now that the sisters War would have learned to measure time," a cool voice came from the shadows and Sif saw the expression on her sister's face become painfully fixed.

"War keeps time for no man, or woman for that matter," Sif spoke up with a haughty smirk, throwing an arm over Hero's shoulder. "Come sister. We shant keep the Queen waiting any longer than we must." She led a grateful Hero away, her mind whirling.

Ever since they had been born Hero and Sif had known each other, truly known each other, mind and heart. Hero had known the instant that Sif had fallen for Prince Thor and at the same time Sif had known when Hero had fallen for Loki. And he did nothing but taunt her. Sif's blood boiled at that. He did everything in his power to make Hero look the incompetent fool and often succeeded. Sif had not been thinking about that when she insisted Hero dance with the dark haired prince. Now she stopped in the hall and whirled her sister around to face her. "I take my condition back. Don't dance with him," Sif ordered. "Go talk to our brother instead. I'll give the Queen your apologies and surely she'll understand."

"But I'll have to go out past them again," Hero protested, her eyes watering with tears.

"No you won't," Sif soothed more gently than most would think possible. "Just go out that door to the left."

"Thank you Sif," Hero said with a watery smiled and crept away before she would start to cry. Sif herself stormed toward Frigg's chambers in a fury. She would have, in this moment, loved to tear Loki apart but she could not so she would do the next best thing. Speak to his mother.


	2. Chapter II Speech

_And now the next chapter in this story unfolds. I own nothing of Thor that you recognize. __Favorites;_ AnneBoylenLover15 _and_ Missy789. _Story Alerts;_ AnneBoylenLover15 _and_ red-vines-the-human-portkey._ Also please oh please review because I love to hear what you think and to be able to respond to that and change anything that's needed. I am my own editor and can't always catch all my mistakes. The song for this chapter is _The Healing _from the _Lady In The Water _soundtrack_

* * *

><p><strong>Forged By Fire<strong>

_Chapter II: Speech_

Sif burst into Queen Frigg's chambers, her face flushed and her hands clenched in fury. "What has happened now to incite your rage?" the Queen asked, turning from the window to look upon the furious young woman before her. "And where is your sister to temper it?"

"Your son is the reason for my fury," Sif snapped, stalking to and fro across the ground.

"Thor," Frigg asked, startled. She knew of the deep affection Sif held for her eldest and wondered what callous thing he had done to make her so wrathful.

"Not Thor," Sif snarled. "Loki. _He_ is the reason my sister is with our brother Heimdall and not here with me."

"What has he done?" Frigg questioned, feeling a deep sense of foreboding. Loki had always known of Hero's affection for him and used the sharper side of his silver tongue to hurt her and keep her away. She also knew Sif's temper about Loki's treatment of her twin would only hold for so long.

"Hurt my sister with that poisonous tongue of his. She was all but in tears when she left to see Heimdall," Sif hissed. "She'll brush it off as nothing, of course, but he hurts her so and still she can't help but love him."

"The course of love never did run smooth dear," Frigg said, turning back to the window.

"Whatever does that mean?" Sif questioned crossly, pausing in her pacing to glare at the Queen's back, but Frigg said nothing more, simply waiting for Sif to finish her rant.

A good distance away on a rainbow bridge Hero sat and sobbed, her feet dangling over the edge. She and Sif's elder brother, Heimdall, said nothing as was his habit, simply waiting for her to calm. Finally her sobs quieted until they vanished and only silent tears remain. Still she sat in silence for several long minutes before Heimdall came to sit beside her and speak.

"Why do you let him hurt you like this?" her brother asked. "Both your sister and I would gladly warn him away from you for good if you would just say the word."

"And that would hurt just as much," Hero replied in a wavering voice.

"You are much like our mother," Heimdall said with a heavy sigh. "Loving our father who felt nothing but duty toward her, duty and hate. Your heart aches when he hurts you yet you think it would hurt more if he was not around." Hero nodded, pulling in another shuddering sob as she fought to calm herself. "Stay her as long as you wish. I shall make sure you are not disturbed." Hero nodded and her brother placed a comforting hand on her shoulder for a moment before standing and taking up his position again.

Hero sat there for several candlemarks, a subdued Sif joining her after spending nearly three with the Queen. Nothing passed between the pair of them but neither felt inclined to say anything. They knew each other too well to ask what the other had been doing. Sif would have been venting to Queen Frigg and then, once her anger had abated to hurt for her sister, Frigg would have prodded her into speaking of other things. Similarly Sif knew that Hero had spent time crying, speaking with Heimdall, crying again, and finally sitting as she was now, staring at the expanse below them. They sat there together in silence until long after darkness fell.

Inside the palace Thor and Loki sat across from each other while Frigg sat beside her eldest son. She switched places every night and tonight was Thor's turn to have her attention. "You spoke with young Lady Sif and her sister today did you not?" Odin questioned his wife with a smile. The All-Father was fond of Sif and Hero as was Frigg who treated the two girls like daughters.

"That I did. Lady Sif was most vocal in complaining about the swordmaster who is training her but I believe most of it was an effort not to sound too eager about the whole thing," Frigg said with a smile and Odin chuckled.

"And Hero?" he questioned and Loki stiffened as the conversation was turned toward the younger of the twins. He knew he had hurt Hero today and he could almost hear Thor's voice in his mind chiding him from a memory several years ago.

_"She likes you and you are infatuated with her. I do not see why you must drive her away brother." Thor sounded exasperated and Loki sighed, sinking back farther into the shadows as he watched Sif praise her sister enthusiastically and urge Hero to perform the trick again. The auburn haired fifteen year old had fired an arrow from her bow with such precision that she had dropped an apple from the tree without even grazing it. Her bright eyes turned to his own and he smirked at her coldly, watching her expression become fixed._

_"I am not fond of her," he told his brother in a chilly tone, his whole body ice._

_"You are but you've built up cruelty as a wall against her. When you finally come to your sense any love she will have for you will be lost," Thor replied. "And you will have deserved the loss of love." Then he turned and joined the girls, leaving Loki behind hating how much his brother truly saw of him._

Loki listened carefully for his mother's answer, worried of what she might say. If the news of how he treated Hero came out father would be most displeased. Frigg's eyes came to rest on his own for a moment and then turned to Odin's. "She was feeling ill and went to rest after Sif's practice today. I saw no reason to disturb her," Frigg replied evenly.

Loki felt guilt weigh heavy in his chest. He had caused Hero enough pain that she had not gone to see his mother as she often did and delighted in doing. Still he refused to let his walls crumble to her and instead made sure to pull them up even higher so he would not feel.


	3. Chapter III Safety

_So I kind of almost cringe __as I post this chapter because it seems almost unnecessarily cruel but unfortunately it had be done. __Story Alert; _FrootLoop311. _Favorite Story; _red-vines-the-human-portkey. _And an extra special thanks to _red-vines-the-human-portkey _for reviewing the last chapter. __The soundtrack for this chapter is _Arrival To Earth _from the _Transformers Score. _I own nothing of Thor you recognize_

* * *

><p><strong>Forged By Fire<strong>

_Chapter III: Safety_

By the day of the banquet, two days since Loki's vicious comment, Hero had still not recovered to normalcy and Sif was worried. She would love to see her sister laugh and smile again but Loki would have a chance to hurt her during this meal and Sif would not have that. As a solution she turned to her closest friends, the Warriors Three. "Please, I beg of you," she began the afternoon before the banquet. "Dance with my sister and keep her distracted. The serpent has been about with his wicked tongue and injured her gravely this time."

"It should be our honor," Volstaag replied with a courtly bow that looked almost odd on someone of his stature and bulk. Behind him Fandral and Hogun nodded their agreement, allowing Sif to let out a silent sigh of relief. She said nothing of this agreement to Hero as they dressed, Sif in brilliant red and Hero in a deep sunset lake blue, but she knew her sister guessed when the Warriors Three were waiting on their doorstep.

"If I might have the pleasure of escorting your esteemed ladyship to this night's festivities it would make me most content," Volstaag said, offering his arm to Hero. She giggled, some of the tension in her body easing as she moved to take his hand. Sif walked between Hogun and Fandral to their left and all of them cracked jokes until Hero was smiling at the moment they reached the door.

Frigg greeted them gracefully as when they entered the main hall and the five of them took their seats, Thor shooting them a wide grin from his position next to his father. The younger prince was conspicuous by his absence and it was only then that Hero relaxed fully and turned her focus to the night ahead. She, Sif, and the Warriors Three joked, laughed, ate, and enjoyed the time together. Finally the tables were pulled aside to clear a dance floor and Thor joined their group as Volstaag pulled Hero on to the floor.

They danced and Sif got up the courage to coax Thor on to the dance floor with her. They spun and chatted, the boys trading with Hogun and Fandral for the next dance. Sif was both delighted and relieved to see her sister smiling and chatting with the Warriors Three as she spun elegantly around the dance floor, laughing at silly jokes and tossing her brilliant auburn hair. It wasn't quite flirting but it was close. The closest her sister had done since she had fallen for the boy with dark hair and compelling green eyes.

Hero too watched her sister, and smiled as Thor dragged Sif on to the floor for yet another dance. She herself was feeling far too warm to dance. She leaned lightly against Volstaag, enjoying the warmth of his arm around her. She wished her brother were here so she could spare a dance for him but that fact aside the night had passed in almost dreamlike quality. "Do you mind terribly if we step off the dance floor for a moment or too? It's far too warm to continue on this way," she said gently and Volstaag nodded in agreement. Sif continued swirling about with Thor, both of them with the skill of natural athletes, as Hero and her companion stepped off the dance floor to lean against one of the cool stone columns.

"I hate to leave such a beautiful lady alone for any matter of time but I need something to drink," Volstaag said after a moment. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Hero replied with a genuine smile. "Would you mind bringing me a glass of ice water as well?"

"My pleasure milady," Volstaag replied with his usual courtly bow and vanished into the swirling crowd.

She enjoyed the silence for a moment until someone had the chilling temperance to break it. "I would have least expected you to play the slut tonight but I guess appearances can be deceiving," the chill voice said and Hero stiffened, her back going ramrod straight. Still she refused to turn. She would not give him the pleasure of seeing her face. Her dress, which was a bit loose on her, had fallen a little low now and she tugged it up, her face an odd mixture of pale and flushed. "There's hardly need to change that now dear. Everyone's already seen." His voice was a mockery of kindness and Hero felt dreadfully close to tears. She searched the dance floor frantically for a familiar face and her eyes found Sif swirling terrible close to Thor. Almost unbidden a smile curved there until the younger prince spoke again. "It seems that you and your sister are both the same in that aspect. It's a pity my brother isn't clever enough to see through her."

That was it. He could insult and hurt Hero all he wanted and she would say nothing to it but he was not going to insult Sif behind her back. Something that had broken those two years ago when the insults start snapped back together in a crackle of fire and even though her eyes felt heavy with tears her face was flushed with anger. Volstaag was almost too them now, his face also dark with irritation. Hero snatched the water from him, all intent of actually drinking it gone. "Leave my sister out of this," she said in a softly little deadly voice. Then she spun and dumped the water over him, whirling again and fleeing across the dance floor, her dark dress allowing her to vanish into the night.

She didn't realize she was crying until she was sitting on the edge of the rainbow bridge leading to the bifrost swiping away her tears. Heimdall said nothing to her and they stayed wrapped in quiet until the urge to move lifted her to her feet. "Dance with me?" she questioned and he nodded, offering no question. They spun elegantly in the silence and in that time only two words were spoken that would change her outlook for a time. _Move on_. Finally she pulled away eyes meeting her brothers before she turned to leave. "I intend too," she called over her shoulder, walking away from her brother and back towards home with a power in her step that had not been there before.


	4. Chapter IV Surprise

_And now on to the next chapter and a slightly changed Hero and perhaps (if we're lucky) a_ _changed Loki. __Favorites; _LOKI IS KING, Pandora's Little Box. _Alerts; _Arquero333, XxanimeobsessionxX. _The soundtrack for this chapter is _Discombobulate _by_ Hans Zimmer _from the _Sherlock Holmes _soundtra_c_k. I own nothing you recognize._

* * *

><p><strong>Forged By Fire<strong>

_Chapter IV: Surprise_

Sif found her sister cold and composed the next morning as she fired arrow after arrow at the targets before her. The whole court buzzed with the knowledge of what had happened the night before but Sif wanted to hear what had transpired from her sister and not some lowly gossip. "What happened last night?" she asked. "All was going well and then you stormed out of the hall like a fire out of Jotunheim." Hero laughed softly at the comparison and lowered her bow.

"The younger prince insulted you and I returned the insult with one of my own unique nature," her sister responded, some spark of her old dry humor sparkling in her eyes.

"Did you really dump water over him?" Sif asked, struggling to hold back hysterical laughter as her sister nodded gravely. Sif couldn't help herself then, laughing until she was gasping for breath. It didn't take long for Hero to join her and their laughter hung in the sky almost as bright as the sun. Finally they composed themselves enough to plan their day. Hero had decided to stop hiding and Sif would be lying if she said she didn't approve of the plan.

Hero was her sister's shadow on the way to the training ring and Thor greeted her with a pleased grin and a wink in Sif's direction. The three exchanged cheerful banter and then Hero settled to one side, content to watch Sif and Thor attempt to beat each other up. She called in an occasional suggestion, helping them both equally as was her habit. Finally, exasperated with Thor's poor footwork, she grabbed a practice staff from its rack and rose, pushing aside the older prince impatiently and promptly whacking her sister on her head.

"Hey," Sif complained, rubbing her head and mock glaring at her sister who snickered. Sif shifted her stance slightly and suddenly they were flying too and fro, twisting and all but flying to keep ahead of the other. They threw everything they had into an attempt to gain the upper hand somehow.

"You would think that with as late as you two females always are you would have learned to be quiet." Hero's back stiffened at the lofty tone but her eyes blazed as they bore into Sif's.

"I care more about my friends being living than if I disturb your studies my prince," she said, turning with a mocking bow to face the dark haired bow standing at the edge of the practice ring. "So you can find yourself another place to study." She tossed her training staff easily to Thor who caught it without thinking and then carefully turned back to correct Sif's hands. She moved to Thor next, checking his hold before giving an approving nod. She knew that she was being stared at in this moment but she didn't care. Later maybe she would regret her words but for now she would bask in the satisfaction she felt at putting the younger prince properly in his place.

Loki stared at Hero's straight back in something that was almost silent awe, his eyes fixed on her every motion. This was the girl who had caught his attention two years ago, supremely confidant and moving about with sharp, concise movements. She corrected Sif and Thor carefully but for the most part let them spar as they would, content to watch. Resigned to the fact that the noise was here to stay he settled down on the grass and reopened the book, searching for the correct paragraph and attempting to find the peace that had been there before. He didn't quite manage it.

Hero sank down in the grass next to him, offering no excuse or apology for her behavior. Loki didn't blame her. After all that he had said to her he deserved much more than water dumped over him in public and a verbal slap. Still Hero was far too kind to do any more serious and she would probably be more than willing to put petty insults aside in exchange for a truce. He let out a long suffering sigh and put the book aside finally, not bothering to mark the page. "That bad?" Hero asked, arching and single eyebrow as she met his eyes before turning back to monitor Thor and Sif's progress.

"Not that bad perhaps if it was simpler material," he offered after a moment, half afraid of a sharp retort. If this had been Sif there would have been one but instead it was Hero sitting next to him and that made all the difference in the realms.


	5. Chapter V Siege

_Now on to the next chapter of this. Alerts; _Inwe Tasatir Tinuviel, LiliAnn Jackson, _and_ Alluring Masquerade_. Favorites; _taylortorniquet _and _LiliAnn Jackson. _If any of you reading this would like to review and let me know what you think/any mistakes you notice it would be greatly appreciated. The song for this chapter is _Mombasa_ from _Inception.

* * *

><p><strong>Forged By Fire<strong>

_Chapter V: Siege_

The sudden haunting call of warning, the horns crying from the watch towers, woke all. Warriors reached for their weapons as women gathered children close to spirit them away to safety if necessary. Hero lunged to her feet, throwing a robe over her nightdress, dumping her feet into work boots and racing for the door after Sif without bothering to tie them. The two girls headed for the weapons racks, Hero grabbing her bow and quiver of arrows and Sif grabbing a glaive from the rack of other weapons.

Back outside the shadows of night were being erased by the flames of torches being lit. A giant rolling mass of dark olive green was twisting sinuously. Hero gasped in shock as they got closer. A dragon? No. The size was wrong, there were no wings, and the eyes the size of cartwheels didn't hold any hidden fire. A wyrm then. But how to defeat one?

Sif naturally leapt into the fray but Hero hung back, watching how weapons simply bounced off the scales. She saw a flash of black and green to her left and slightly behind her and spun to see Loki carefully hidden in the shadows between two still standing buildings. She approached the younger prince hesitantly, unsure of whether he was going to snap at her or not. Yesterday had brought them to an uneasy truce but she was unsure how things would progress from there.

"Do you know what that is?" the dark haired boy asked when she paused at his side and Hero shrugged slightly at the question.

"Some kind of wyrm," she suggested, glancing back at the beast. "Whatever it is, it's huge."

"It doesn't have scales," Loki said in that almost pensive tone that meant he was thinking. "Just matted clumps of hair. Maybe if someone aimed between the clumps." Hero's eyes suddenly lit with fire and she quickly strung her bow, knocking an arrow and pulling back to full draw, slowing her breathing. The fighters had pulled back now, even brash Thor and often arrogant Fandral, leaving her clear room to aim. She breathed slowly and carefully, taking aim and taking her time as she caught a glimpse of large dark eye and heavy whipping tail before she got a shot. She took it.

The arrow flew straight and true, sinking deep into thick hide. The creature let out a pained yowl and twisted its head to get a hold of the arrow, yanking it out with needle thin teeth. Then its head whipped around toward a slightly stunned Hero. Loki grabbed her by the shoulder and yanked her into a thin alley as the creature came at them, all teeth and claws and fiery anger. Her breath came in short little pants of terror and she shrank back as the thing, unconsciously leaning her weight against the younger prince.

She heard Sif's typical battle cry and felt relief rush through her as the thing spun with a roar. She allowed her body to react, pulling away from Loki's almost too tight hold around her waist and knocking an arrow, aiming for the massive dark eye. Her first shot clattered off thick hair but the second struck true and the creature swayed about before it fell with a heavy thud to the ground.

Hero let out a sigh of relief as everyone rushed around the dead creature, suddenly exhausted as adrenalin wore off. She slumped heavily against the wall of the building, shivering at the deep furrows caused from massive claws sinking into stone. Her breath pulled into her lungs and then slid out with a heavy whoosh again as she tried to regain enough strength to force herself to stand. She didn't want to worry Sif and she would if she continued to slump bonelessly here with her bow hanging limply from one hand. She could already see her sister staring at her with concern but still she had no energy.

She saw Thor step up to Sif and clap her on the shoulder, waylaying her sister temporarily as Loki helped pull her up. She leaned heavily against him, trying to remember the strength she had felt only moments before. Loki supported her on one side and Sif silently helped her on the other as they made their way back toward Sif and Hero's home. It was only when she felt something wet tracking down her arm did she notice that one of the claws had indeed found its mark when the creature had lashed out at her.

Blackness tracked across her vision but she pushed it back, unwilling to admit defeat to a scratch. Thor who was trailing along with them was the first one to notice that Hero was bleeding. He pointed that out to Sif who pulled the cloth away to glance at the slash. Her face turned completely pale. "Go get a healer," she snapped at an also pale Thor who whirled around and ran.

"You should probably go search also," Loki told Sif seriously, lowering Hero to the ground. "Just in case he can't find one right away." Sif took one more look at her sister's face, deathly pale with an unhealthy flush high in her cheeks, and ran off as well. "Hang in there," the younger prince said softly and Hero arched an eyebrow at him as if to say _what do you think I'm doing_? He laughed softly and knelt next to her, slipping his over shirt off and pressing it against the wound. "This is my fault," he muttered. "I should have noticed you were bleeding sooner."

"And I shouldn't have?" Hero retorted, her voice slurring slightly as she fought the urge to pass out. Loki managed a half smile but his expression was worried.

"They're taking too long," he muttered and Hero was forced to agree. She knew blood was leaving her body at an extremely dangerous rate and if she didn't get help soon she was done for. "I'll have to do it myself then," he said softly and she met his eyes without hesitation. He kissed her forehead lightly and then she let the pain and blood loss wash around her and pull into unconsciousness just as the shimmer of green flashed around his palms.


	6. Chapter VI Secrets

_A big thanks goes to _red-vines-the-human-portkey (It's hard to see him as a villain when he really is a misunderstood teen) _and_ mila _for reviewing __the last chapter! Alerts;_ Vampire Solidarity 1 _and _LUIGGA. _Favorites; _xxxLovelyInsanityxxx. _I own nothing of Thor that you recognize. The track for this chapter is the _Jurassic Park Theme_ from _Jurassic Park.

* * *

><p><strong>Forged By Fire<strong>

_Chapter VI: Secrets_

Hero woke up with every muscle in her body aching from the lack of movement. Sif who was dozing next to her yelped at her twin's sudden movement, eyes snapped open. "You're all right," she cried and threw her arms around a startled Hero.

"What do you mean?" she asked, eyes searching the room for some kind of answer as Heimdall, Thor, and Loki filtered into the room. "Of course I'm alive."

"It's just, there was so much blood and the healers said you should have been dead by the time we reached you," Sif gasped out, quickly wiping tears away from her face. "I thought I'd lost you."

Hero's eyes met Loki's over the top of her twin's head and he shook his head subtly. "I guess it was determination and providence that saved me then," Hero lied swiftly. If Loki wanted his sacrifice hidden for now she would hide it for him until she knew why.

"I am glad you are safe but I must return to my post," Heimdall spoke up and Sif pulled away from her twin, composing herself.

"Of course," Hero replied with a knowing smile. "I wouldn't want to keep any of you from your duties." Heimdall inclined his head before turning and leaving. Hero was amused to see Thor offer his arm to Sif who flushed slightly and took it, rising and giving her sister an awkward grin. Then she allowed the elder prince to lead her out of the room. As soon as she knew Sif wouldn't be able to hear her she buried her head in her pillow and laughed. "It only took one near disaster to bring them together," she laughed, smiling widely.

"If only we knew that sooner," the younger prince replied, smirking. Hero laughed again, almost giddy with the feeling of being alive. "Thank you," she added softly, her expression turning more serious. "For saving my life."

"I owed you," Loki said, his expression almost ashamed. "And I couldn't live without you," he added in a bare whisper. Hero, not sure how to respond to that, shifted uncomfortable.

"As sweet as that sentiment may be I must ask that you take your leave of me," she began formally and then winced as she watched his shields come up.

"I apologize for mistaking our friendship for something else," he said stiffly, standing sharply.

Hero, having the sudden frantic feeling of something being pulled out of her grasp like sand flying through an hourglass, stood as well and stretched out a hand to brush his shoulder. He spun and for an instant what she was going to say was lost. She tentatively brought her hands up to his face and pulled his head down to place a kiss gently on his lips before pulling away, almost laughing at his stunned expression. "I simply meant that I would like a chance to dress," she said, ducking her head and feeling her cheeks blazing with heat.

Loki said nothing as he left, shutting the door behind him, and Hero felt her heart sink. It looked as if Sif had found her happy ending. Why then could Hero not find her own? She brushed away early tears and turned to the task of dressing. The dark green of the gown swishing around her boots gave her some comfort and the normalcy of braiding her hair to keep it away from her face helped her balance her emotions.

She stepped out of her room and almost gasped as the younger prince stood and offered her a tentative smile. She smiled back and took his hand when he offered it, allowing him to lead her out into the sunshine. It was a beautiful day out and the sunlight seemed to warm her from the inside out, filling her with a happy glow. Maybe she could make her own happy ending, just as her sister was doing. And even though her troubles were far from ended, for they still did not know where the wyrm had come from or why, she felt the first glimmer of hope for a bright future, as strong as anything she had felt during her childhood.


	7. Chapter VII Suspicion

_S__orry to all of you who waited so long for this next chapter! This is entirely my fault for neglecting this story! But on the bright side I have decided this will go at least all the way through Avengers. I own nothing of Thor that you recognize. Story Alert; _Luna-Bee, DeAdLyJeSs10, cornontheaub, xoavdonahue, HellzBloodyBelle, Ingel, Marie Annette, and animedancin13. _Favorite; _cornontheaub, Amaterasu1969, _and_ MarvelFangirl. _Special thanks goes to _aliben _for reviewing in order to tell me to continue! The song for this chapter is_ "Rescuing Penny" _from _Bolt

* * *

><p><strong>Forged By Fire<strong>

_Chapter VII: Suspicion_

It was two days before Hero saw Loki again, the date which coincided with the formal announcement of an investigation as to how the wyrm had arrived in Asgard was to be announced. He arrived unannounced at her door that morning long after Sif had left to train with Thor. The relationship between her twin and the elder prince amused her to no end but on days like that one where the sky was clear and the air warm, Hero missed her twin and the time they had spent together. "They found who sent the wyrm," he told her grimly. It was as if someone had turned off any happiness in his life.

"What is wrong then?" she asked, her face creased with worry.

"It is a woman," Loki replied in a soft tone and Hero knew instinctively what he was telling her was a secret. "Her name is Auda." He swallowed hard and Hero waited patiently for him to continue, knowing he would speak when he was ready. "She is gifted in seidr, witchcraft," he continued, tone so low now that Hero had to fight to listen. "She taught me some of what I know. Father has ordered her execution in the morning."

"But why would she do something like that?" Hero questioned cautiously.

"I do not know," Loki replied. "She gave no reason." Hero comforted him quietly but she was silently planning. That night when Sif returned from sparring and spending time with Thor, Hero was waiting for her in the half shadows of their dining room.

"Hero?" Sif questioned carefully. "Is that you?"

"Who else sister?" Hero teased lightly.

"Who else indeed," Sif replied with a laugh. "What is it you need?"

"I need to reach the prison cells," Hero said, her tone low and intense. "I must speak with someone there before it is too late."

"The witch?" Sif asked and her twin nodded. "But why? Why would you wish to speak to someone who sent a monster to kill hundreds if not thousands? What would you gain from such a conversation."

"Truth," Hero answered plainly. Sif studied her for a moment and then sighed, giving in.

"I do not pretend to understand you but you are my sister and I will help you," Sif said heavily. "Come, we must dress so we will not be seen." The two young women were quiet as they dressed carefully all in black. When at last Hero had flung a black woodscloak around her shoulders the two silently crept out of their house. They descended to the prison cells by way of a secret tunnel carved deep into the earth, coming out at the very end of the cell block. Hero knew, from careful listening where she needed to go. She bade Sif to stay and wait for her before making her way across the floor to the cell.

"Mistress Auda?" she asked softly unto the darkness. A moment later the twisted face of an elderly woman, scarred by fire and falling rubble of a long ago war, made its way to her.

"What do you wish?" the woman sneered. "To gawk at me as so many others have done?"

"Nay mistress," Hero replied. "I have something I must ask you."

"Ask then and leave me to rest in peace," the woman croaked. "For I am to be killed tomorrow in case you had missed it."

"I had not," Hero replied shortly. "Thus my haste and secrecy. I will be brief. Why do this? Why unleash a wyrm on your own people?"

"You are different from the rest," the woman said after a weighty pause. "Honest. You do not seek anything but answers. Very well, I will tell you." She paused again to gather her story together. Hero waited nervously for her to continue, intrigued despite herself. "I trained the younger prince, long ago when he was just uncovering his gift," she said softly.

"I know this," Hero whispered. "He told me himself."

"Then you know he is different from the others," the woman said shrewdly. "One is not touched by magic and remain the same. These are not my people. These who stare at me with fear and hate, who fill my food with bugs or give me rotten meat. They are not my folk. I found a way of escape for a time, speaking to those creatures that would speak back to me, but I made a mistake. I told a sympathetic wyrm of my plight and he took revenge as my friend."

"And yet you are being executed for it," Hero hissed. "This is wrong."

"And yet right," Auda insisted, taking Hero's hand in her strong grip. "It is my time to go child. I have given you the truth you sought. Was it worth it?" Hero stared at her, confusion washing through her and tears dripping down her cheeks. "You have a great destiny on you child," Auda said urgently. "A great destiny and a terrible power. Go now, before you are caught." Hero fled down the path and followed Sif silently back to their home, tears still drying on her cheeks. The next morning she watched by Loki's side as Auda was decapitated and heard the old woman's voice and her head. _"You have a great destiny on you child. A great destiny and a terrible power."_


	8. Chapter VIII Scattered

_So on a special note "Forged By Fire" is now part of a series. The second story_ (_"Fortune Favors The Brave") is post Avengers movie and since it gives away pretty much nothing of my plot_ _that you couldn't already guess the first chapter will be posted today. Alerts; _acupofchamomile. _I own nothing but Hero and Kelda. The song for this chapter is_ "Training The Supersoldier" _from _Captain America_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Forged By Fire<strong>

_Chapter VIII: Scattered_

Months passed following Auda's execution. The air of solemnity that followed Loki and Hero everywhere faded, allowing them to rejoin Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three. An air of friendship twined around them as the summer months faded into fall. A disturbance in the far south of Asgard called Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three away. Loki was called farther north to sate his thirst for knowledge with a bookbinder named Einar. Hero stayed behind to keep Queen Frigg company. The long days of fall fell into winter. Thor and Sif's campaign led them farther south and then east toward mountains. Loki decided to stay with Einar at least halfway into winter.

During the long, cold hours of a thankless winter Hero tried to keep herself busy. Auda's words haunted her long into the night and made her restless. What had Auda meant by saying she had a terrible power? Hero had no power besides that of her strength with the bow and her love. She puzzled and paced until she could take it no longer; she needed answers. That night she did something she normally never would have done without Sif's assistance; wrapped snugly in a large black stormcloak she slipped out into the frozen night.

Her footsteps took her to the far end of town, mostly abandoned after the wyrm attack, where the wise women resided. She looked for a house with a single candle in the window burning with violet flame. She and Sif had been to see this woman, Kelda, to have Sif's fortune told one dark winter night. Now, knocking softly on the door alone, Hero had to strengthen her resolve to keep from running.

When she answered the door Hero was struck by Kelda's beauty. The woman had chocolate colored skin and almond shaped green eyes that seemed to look straight into your soul. "What brings you here today?" Kelda asked, calmly ushering Hero in. Hero hesitated, unsure of where to being. Kelda smiled at her kindly and moved her gently to a chair. "Sit and I shall get us something warm to drink before we began." Kelda came back with two glasses of hot tea and placed one in front of Hero. "Let me start by telling you what I know," Kelda said. "Two years ago you and your sister came here for your reading but only your sister let me read her palm and future. Now you come to my door with an aura of almost violence around you. May I presume that you want a reading?"

"Yes," Hero replied, her mouth dry.

Kelda nodded somberly. "Give me your hand," she said gently and when Hero did as she was told Kelda carefully observed it. For several long minutes they sat in silence, Kelda studying and Hero worrying. Finally Kelda looked up, her face grim. "Fate has not been kind to you," Kelda said, taking a deep draught of her cold tea. "She has marked a wicked path in your life of which I am only certain of three things. First is that you will find love and it will last even when it seems that all is lost because you will make it last. Second is that you have been given a great gift, one that when it becomes revealed will begin as a terrible burden to you. Finally you will change the lives of everyone around you forever but for better or for worse I cannot say."

Hero stared into Kelda's violet eyes, shocked and fearful. "What is this power you speak of?" she asked in a whisper soft voice, afraid of being heard.

"It is the power to unite nations or send them crashing into the sea," Kelda replied opaquely. "Come to me when you discover it and have need of help."

"Thank you," Hero said in a shaken voice. Then she dropped payment on the woman's table and fled into the night. Winter faded quickly after that. Loki returned with the first breath of spring and his brother followed him with the rest of their companions. Hero let herself become immersed by the joy and life around her and tried to forget that her conversations with Kelda and Auda. She even succeeded until it came time for she and Sif's birthday.


	9. Chapter IX Shamed

_Sorry for the incredibly long time without updating! I didn't mean to go this long without posting-I swear! Thanks to _Spotedleaf5_ for reviewing the last chapter! Alerts; _Pandy the Dandy_, _hatedlane2000_, _Spotedleaf5_, _athena-ray7_, and _ladyofstayne_. Favorites; _Spotedleaf5_. I own nothing of Thor that you recognize. The song for this chapter is _The Chess Game_ by _John Williams_ from _Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone_._

* * *

><p><strong>Forged By Fire<strong>

_Chapter IX: Shamed_

The girls were dressed in matching gowns of deep violet. The dresses were Hero's design and as they walked together she took pride on how everyone stared. They were modest in cut and loose so that they were allowed freedom of movement. Of course she should have known that the goodness was bound not to last. The two girls were to spend the day with their friends. The plans had been made almost a month ago and the boys were waiting. Unfortunately so was there father.

He was drunk, as was his habit on this very day; the day his wife had died bearing his twin daughters. He stumbled into the room, his eyes sharp an angry on what should have been a happy day. "Going out?" he asked, not entirely coherent.

"Yes," Sif said calmly while Hero clenched her fists and remained silent. The one person Hero could consistently be known to be sharp with was their father. The man who had helped with their conception loathed them beyond anything else he had ever known for the death of his precious wife. Perhaps that was why the two girls had grown so wild. Unable to make him proud of them, they went the other direction and did everything to could to gain his disapproval.

"With those boys," he slurred and Sif flushed brighter red. Hero had a strange sense of dread, as if seeing a disaster and knowing she was going to be too far away and too late to stop it. "Opening your legs already like the little sluts you are?"

They both heard the sharp intake of breath in the next room from the boys. Sif's face turned pale. Normally so brave, Hero's brash twin was struck dumb, her face milk pale. Hero, normally the more mild mannered of the pair, was bright red, her eyes blazing with fury. "How dare you?" she snarled, stalking around the table. She didn't realize that her eyes glowed violet as she moved. All she knew was that their father was stumbling back, fear plain on his face. She felt in control for once in her life and it felt amazing.

The power was almost intoxicating. "How dare you judge us when you care nothing for us? How dare you call us horrid names on the day we were born? How dare you dishonor our mother by acting this disgraceful on the day of her death?"

"_Don't speak of her_!" Their father managed to get his courage up enough to bellow that. "_You killed her! Both of you!_"

"We did not," Sif said shakily.

"Listen to me," Hero snarled firmly. "How dare you blame us for something out of control? You will _never_ speak to us that way again. Do you understand?" Their father glared shakily at her and Hero felt the power rolling in her gut, the anger rising up again. "I said," she hissed. "_Do you understand?_" Their father managed a quick nod, quivering from head to foot. Then he fled the room.

The power still coiled inside Hero's chest, twisting her stomach like milk gone sour. Bile rose in her throat and she gagged, eyes still brilliantly violet. She turned and fled the room. Thor and the Warriors Three darted out of the way, eyes terrified, but Loki brushed off the power and raced after her. Hero heard him calling out but she couldn't stop. She ran until she was gasping and pounding on Kelda's door.

The young woman said nothing as she opened the door and admitted Hero. She spoke not a word as she wrapped the trembling young woman in a blanket and settled her in a chair by the fire. Hero calmed slowly, drinking the tea Kelda gave her and watching the fire until she drifted off, the cup still cradled in her hands. Hero was now seventeen, but even as she slept she no longer felt like celebrating.


	10. Chapter X Power

_Sorry for leaving you guys without an update for so long! I didn't mean to, honest! Thanks to _superkiran_, _Spotedleaf5 (sadly not until the next chapter), _and_ Lollypops101 _for reviewing the last chapter!_ _Alerts; _superkiran. _Favorites;_ superkiran _and_ Lollypops101. _Soundtrack for this chapter is the _Main Theme_ from the _Brave _soundtrack by _Patrick Doyle.

* * *

><p><strong>Forged By Fire<strong>

_Chapter X: Power_

Hero woke the next morning with the strange power now dormant in her and her eyes their usual green. Kelda had wrapped her in blankets and taken the tea cup some time while she drowsed. The sky outside the lone window by the hearth was dark. She had slept away the day. "You're awake." Kelda's voice was mild mannered and almost emotionless but Hero detected that she was pleased. It wasn't as if she heard it in Kelda's voice. She just _knew_. "I didn't know if you'd ever wake up." Hero gave a noncommittal shrug but didn't speak. Kelda sank into a chair and stared contemplatively at the fire but Hero knew, the same way she had known that Kelda was pleased, that the other woman was worried. "Can you tell me what happened?" Kelda asked after a moment.

"I don't really know," Hero replied, staring into the fire. Her whole body felt numb and the world seemed to sway before her eyes. The colors that had seemed so vivid the night before when she had snarled at her father were faded and subdued. "My father was insulting my sister and I just got so angry. Something in me snapped and I yelled at him. And everyone was..." Hero trailed off, seeing the horrified looks in her mind. "They were terrified of me."

"Oh child," Kelda said in a soft voice and when Hero looked up she saw the woman giving her a sympathetic look. "You bear a great burden. One you will hold for the rest of your life. I'm so sorry." Hero nodded, placing her cup beside her.

"It will isolate me," she said heavily.

"It may," Kelda returned with an elegant shrug. "Or it may show you who your true friends are."

"I doubt it will bring me any good," Hero said sharply.

"Oh child," Kelda said again but Hero lifted a hand, silencing her.

"I want to be left alone." Kelda nodded once and let Hero leave. Moving swiftly and silently through the early morning light, Hero left the village behind and headed for the mountain beyond. There was a field of wildflowers there that Hero had frequented when she was younger. It was a place of sanctuary beyond the knowledge of most.

The climb was long and difficult, leading her along a twisting and narrow path. She waded through a frigid stream, past a lake with ice drifting lightly across its surface, and on to an overhang on which violet flowers grew across green grass. Hero waded through the tall grass and delicate flowers, feeling herself slowly calm and the tears that had been pouring down her cheeks since the beginning of the climb were drying on her face. She let out a soft breath of relief. She would be fine. She would keep her gift a secret, say she had lost her temper, and everyone would believe her. Well almost everyone.

There was one person who would see straight through her lies and her innocent smiles. One person who would never believe she was telling the truth. _Loki_. He had felt the power coming from her last night; she was sure of that. He also wouldn't let her push aside the subject. And when he found out the truth- what then? Would he hate her? Or maybe fear her like the others would? The tears began to fall again.

"No," Hero scolded herself sharply, roughly wiping away the tears with the back of her hand. "Don't think like that. You'll fool them all. Make them think there's nothing wrong and they'll believe it. But first you have to be calm." She pulled in a couple of shuddering breaths and gazed at the scenery around her, allowing her mind to drift to more pleasant things. Finally when her heartbeat had stopped racing she turned her mind toward the real problem; her newfound gift. _Fear_,_ fear and power._ The feelings had been intoxicating during the moments she'd held on to. It was once they'd begun to fade and she'd seen the faces around her.

So what had triggered it? Maybe it was the anger, maybe it was the helplessness. Hero didn't know but she did know it had centered on her father. "So avoid him," she told herself. "It won't be that hard and he'll definitely be avoiding you after yesterday." There was no doubt about that. Her father had felt threatened and when threatened he tended to retreat rather than confront the problem. It wouldn't be difficult to avoid him. "Right," she said as she reached the edge of the trail that led to her secret hiding spot. "Avoid him and everything will be fine. Sounds like a plan." The part she didn't add echoed in her mind as she walked, almost a compulsion; _Lie_.


End file.
